


The game

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [13]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: ALL OF THE EMOTIONS, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Thank you for reading! I'm now taking requests, so if you have any message me on tumblr 'lesbi-honest-about-this' :)As usual, comments are appreciated !





	The game

"There's no point," Luisa smirked, sipping at her glass of water and putting it back down again, "because I would win." 

"Hmmm," The redhead began, leaning forward to catch Luisa's lips, "and what makes you so sure?" 

"Because you always break first, always have, always will." The brunette grinned, stroking her hand up Rose's bare thigh, her fingers dancing around the delicate hem of her pale skirt.

"Then play the game." Rose leaned forwards and ghosted her lips against Luisa's, whispering sweetly against them. 

"What's the reward for winning?" Luisa asked, humming slightly towards the end of her sentence. 

"Topping for a month." Rose grinned, leaning back again. 

The brunette pouted at the sudden loss of contact but the smirked at the realisation that she had the chance to be the dominant one for a whole month. 

"So what counts as losing?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity. 

"Whoever initiates sex first is the loser," Rose gently tugged down on the hem of her skirt, covering her thigh, "and whoever holds out the longest wins." 

"I'm totally gonna win." Luisa smiled, pushing herself up from the sofa. 

"We'll see." The redhead grinned, following Luisa's actions and following her towards the door. 

The doctor watched as Rose bent down to pick up her bag, her body curving in all of the right places. 

She bit her lip as the criminal stood up straight again. 

"Mmm, can't we start tomorrow?" She asked, snaking her arms around Rose's small waist. 

Rose smiled sweetly, placing a small kiss on Luisa's cheek. 

"Nope, I'll see you tomorrow," she laughed, "the party starts at 6 so remember not to be late, your Father has an important business meeting or something and we are being forced to mingle with the guests." 

The doctor rolled her eyes, holding the door open for Rose. 

"Ugh, I'll look forward to it." Luisa said sarcastically as Rose stepped into the hallway. 

The redhead laughed before saying her goodbyes. 

Luisa smiled as she closed the door and wandered back over to her sofa, collapsing onto it and pulling out her phone, ready for the routine text she received after Rose had been at her apartment. 

'I left the donuts on the kitchen counter, try not to dream of me x' 

The brunette chuckled, walking towards the kitchen in search of the powdered donuts that she craved. 

Rose had gotten into the habit of hiding them when she entered the house, or else it would be entirely possible that Luisa would eat them all before they even had their clothes off. 

She found the packet behind the toaster and opened it carefully, pulling out a donut and letting the disobedient powder fall like snow onto the counter. 

The doctor let out a happy sigh and wandered upstairs to get ready for bed. 

She knew she was completely capable of winning this game that her and Rose were playing, and she certainly liked the prize she could receive for winning, but she didn't know if she wanted to hold out. After all, Rose had said that this was all temporary, so surely they should make the most of it? 

She decided not to dwell on it at that precise moment and proceeded to brush her teeth before undressing and slipping into bed. 

'Goodnight, I'll speak tomorrow x' 

She tapped out the message and sent it to the redhead, placing her phone on her bedside table and rolling over. 

Soon enough she was rolling back to check the text she usually received in reply, but it never came. 

"So she's really playing this game, huh?" Luisa whispered to herself, rolling her eyes and finally settling to sleep. 

Rose, on the other hand, had walked into her apartment to be met with a very frustrated husband. 

"What's up darling?" She asked, her voice feigning interest. 

Emilio completely ignored her question and continued to reiterate his point with his excessively loud voice down the phone. 

"No!" He shouted, "no that won't do. I asked you to do something and you did the complete opposite thing and now you expect me to deal with the situation myself?!" 

The criminal, used to this sort of behaviour, simply blocked out Emilio's voice and sat down on the couch, pouring herself a glass of wine and slouching back, holding her phone in one hand and the wine in the other, taking a sip as she read the message Luisa had sent her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry about that, love," Her husband apologised as he walked into the room, startling Rose slightly as she quickly locked her phone and threw it onto the table, whilst trying to look completely innocent, "I'm just really stressed right now, I need a stress reliever of some kind." 

Rose was completely aware of what Emilio was hinting at and she definitely did not want to comply to his wishes, but she didn't know what else she could do. For the past two months she had been having phantom headaches in order to avoid even the slightest touch from Emilio. 

"Have a drink first." The redhead smirked in his direction, but it soon turned into a grimace as she turned away from him and walked towards the drinks cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch and a glass tumbler, placing a few cubes of ice into it and pouring a healthy amount of alcohol on top. 

She knew that if he was drunk enough, he would either completely forget about his previous request, or at least fall asleep faster and she could get the ordeal over with as soon as possible. 

"You sure do know how to please a guy." Emilio smiled, taking the drink from her hand and sitting on the couch, positioning his arm perfectly so that Rose could cuddle up next to him. 

'Women too.' Rose thought to herself as she ignored her husbands movements and instead took the chair nearest to the balcony. 

\-----------------------------------

Luisa finally wandered out of the building and towards her car. 

After a stressful day at work, the only thing she wanted was Rose. But she also knew the only thing she couldn't have was Rose. 

She threw her purse onto the seat next to her and started up her car, turning up the music on her radio to distract her and prevent her from texting the beautiful redhead that she had imprinted in her brain. 

The brunette was already tired and she wasn't looking forward to this 'gathering' of her Father's. She knew it was just to gain more business, but she just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for a week. Rafael would be there with Petra, talking about his engagement, being the success of the family name. And Luisa was proud of him, truly, but she knew that meant that she would be the one people would be talking about, the one who went to rehab, the lesbian. 

Worst of all, her Father would be in a meeting, which meant that she would have to diffuse any awkward conversation herself. Usually, Emilio would come to her rescue, changing the subject to something about sports or the new investment that the person had made. Luisa didn't know enough about any of the people there to be able to change the subject, she would just have to excuse herself repeatedly all night. 

What's not to look forward to, huh? 

The last time anything like this happened, she had a woman approach her and ask: 'my friends daughter is a lesbian, do you know her?' 

The doctor had to fight not to roll her eyes and just simply shook her head. 

As she smoothly pulled up to her apartment car park, she saw a car she found familiar. 

"Fuck." Luisa muttered, locking her car and making her way towards her apartment. 

Once she reached her door, she found it open and rolled her eyes, nudging it wider so she could step in. 

"Oh, you're home." The woman sounded as though she had been caught out.

"I'm home," Luisa began, throwing her back onto the chair, "why are you in my home, Allison?" 

For a moment, the blonde looked like a rabbit in headlights. 

"Uh," she cleared her throat , "I wanted to talk to you-" 

The doctor cut her off. 

"I'm not doing this again Allison," she sighed, walking to the kitchen and running her tap to get a glass of water, "I'm going out soon, you need to leave." 

"Please take me back, Lu, I feel lost without you." 

Luisa gripped her glass tighter. Her name didn't roll off of Allison's tongue as well as it did Rose's. The whole idea of Allison made the doctor grimace slightly, but she knew that she had to be civil with her. 

"I'm not looking for a relationship at all right now," she lied, "please don't make me do this." 

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not giving up on us, Luisa, I never will." 

'Until the next time we argue' Luisa thought to herself. 

"There is no 'us' anymore, Allison, move on." 

Without saying a word, the brunette's ex wife left her apartment. 

Luisa decided to ignore the recent encounter and instead looked over at the clock. 

She had about an hour before she had to leave, so she flicked on her shower and let the water run, placing her hand underneath it and letting the water trickle in between her fingers, waiting for it to warm up. 

She took the silver clip out of her hair, letting it tumble down, past her shoulders and proceeded to undress. 

Showering after a long day always seemed a lot more enjoyable than usual showers, something about how the warm water hugged the doctors aching muscles worked as a comforting strategy as she massaged shampoo into her scalp. Yet, she still couldn't get Rose out of her mind. 

She dug in slightly harder, trying, in a sense, to scrub away her thoughts. 

It didn't work. 

After 20 minutes, the brunette delicately stepped out onto the cold tile floor, wrapping a towel around her dripping wet body. 

Lazily, Luisa flopped down onto her bed, still wrapped in her towel, wet hair soaking her bed sheets and scrolled through her social media feed, occasionally stopping to watch a video of a dog skateboarding or somebody's holiday video. 

She continued to absentmindedly flick past pictures until she came across her Dad's new profile picture. Him and Rose were stood on the balcony, a small smile on Rose's lips and a huge grin on Emilio's, with the caption 'A wonderful view'. 

The Doctor wasn't sure whether or not her father was referring to the glistening ocean in the background or his wife, either way, he certainly wasn't wrong. 

She closed the app and locked her phone, throwing it on the bed as she dried the rest of her body and got dressed into a high necked little black dress, blow drying her hair and slicking it back into a polished pony tail, applying mostly natural makeup apart from her dark eye makeup, taking her time to make it as perfect as she possibly could do. 

After one last check in the mirror, she took another glance at the clock. If she left now, she would arrive with all of the guests. 

The brunette picked up her keys and her phone, putting them both into her bag and left her apartment. 

Her heart was already racing by the time she had reached her car, she didn't want to mess things up in front of her father's work colleagues, but that wasn't why she seemed to be anxiety stricken. She knew that, especially after a long day, her urges were less likely to be withheld when it came to Rose. Although, Rose was usually the one to break first. 

She started up the car and started to make her way to the hotel. The roads were relatively busy, but there wasn't any major traffic meaning her journey there would be quite enjoyable if it wasn't for the twisted sensation in her stomach as she neared the venue. 

The car park was packed with elaborate vehicles, all of them belonging to wealthy business men and women, all of which had come as guests to this gathering. 

Once she finally found a parking space, Luisa sat in her car for a few minutes longer, taking a few deep breaths before she got out, grabbing her bag and climbing out of her car, locking it behind her. 

She could already hear the music before she had even entered the building, the excessive chatting about money, business deals, marriages and children engulfed her unpleasantly. She knew that once she got in there, there was no going back, she would be forced to socialise, which was bad enough, but these people were important, she couldn't risk messing it up. 

Luisa hesitated at the door for just a moment, contemplating whether or not just to get back into her car and drive home, calling her father and feigning a headache to get out of this situation, but she knew that this was the least she could do for her dad after everything he had done for her. 

A final deep breath led her into the building and the music got even louder, her eyes immediately scanned the entire hall for a curl of fiery hair, or a piercing blue eye, but Rose was nowhere to be seen. 

Whilst she waited, Luisa busied herself with some of the guests she was already familiar with, many of them asking how her father was, to which she had to reply with the truth, she wasn't sure. 

"Well, both you, Rose and your Father should all join us for dinner one evening." One said, to which Luisa agreed to, unwillingly. 

Within five minutes she had already forgotten who she had received the invite from, giving up on passing the message on to her father. 

After ten minutes of socialising, Luisa made her way over to the other side of the hall, pouring herself a glass of water and taking small sips repeatedly, trying to avoid anymore conversation. 

She was checking her phone, clearing her notifications of the few missed calls from Allison and texts from her too, begging the brunette to take her back, when she heard an unmistakeable voice. 

Her head snapped up, a little too eagerly as her jaw dropped open. 

She was wearing THE dress. 

The red dress that hugged her figure so perfectly, the dress that had led them to their first night in the motel, the dress that she could never forget. 

Her hair was straightened, the fiery colour standing out no matter where she walked, smiling at a few guests, shaking the hands of others, a few kisses on the cheeks of businessmen's wives. 

Luisa knew she should tear her eyes away from Rose before she got caught staring, but that dress. 

The criminal was clearly looking around the hall for Luisa, even asking a couple of the guests if they had seen her, to which they pointed towards the direction of the drinks table, striking a small sense of fear into Rose as she didn't want Luisa breaking her strong length of sobriety. 

She made her way closer towards the drinks table, which the doctor had seen and began pouring herself another glass of water, trying to act like she hadn't been staring at Rose for the past 5 minutes. 

A small smile crept into Rose's lips as she saw the petite brunette in her equally petite black dress. She walked up behind her and spoke. 

"You look gorgeous." She said, quiet enough for it not to reach the ears of other guests, not that it would seem too strange, they just would appear to have a strong stepmother- stepdaughter relationship... which in a sense, wasn't completely false. 

"Not too bad yourself." Luisa replied, spinning around to face her, trying with all her will not to obviously check her out. 

Rose didn't say anything in return, she just smiled flirtatiously and leaned against the table beside Luisa. 

"Who are all of these people anyway?" The brunette asked, taking another sip from her glass yet still staring forwards. She recognised a few faces but most of them were complete strangers. The sort that knew her but the familiarity was not mutual. 

"That guy stood next to you, that's Richard Dover, your Father's biggest rival, not that he knows that yet. Your dad has just bought another hotel only a few kilometres away from Mister Dover's, he's invited here so your Dad can find out some more information about the area," Rose began, trying not to make it obvious that she was talking about this guy and also keeping her eyes straight ahead, "then that woman near the statue, that's his wife, cheats on him at least 3 times a month with a various array of younger men, yet he's too busy with his business to notice anything." 

"Reminds me of somebody we know." The doctor commented in a mumbling tone, referring to her distracted Father. 

The redhead ignored the comment and proceeded identifying the guests. 

"The two men stood near the entrance are well known in the business world for collecting a mass of famous art pieces and selling them on to people like your Father who use them as investments whilst they're looking for another business to buy into. If I were you I'd avoid them at all costs." 

"Why?" Luisa asked, actually quite interested in this conversation she was having. 

"Well, unless you want to discuss different brush sizes and how the Mona Lisa was made, they aren't very good conversation." Rose explained with a smile, glancing back towards the woman next to her. 

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Luisa chuckled in reply, impressed at all of the knowledge Rose was able to spout. 

"I'm married to your Father, it's my duty to know this stuff." 

Before the doctor could say anything else, a woman approached the table, trying to make a drink. 

"Oh, sorry." Rose apologised, realising she was in the way and moving closer to Luisa, their bodies now touching ever so slightly.

She leant down, towards the brunette's ear and whispered. 

"And that's Maria Loughran, and her husband sent me a dick pic." 

Luisa nearly spat her water onto the floor, giggling gently to herself, Rose smiling at her lovingly as she tried to compose herself, covering her mouth with her hand to prevent making her laughter agonisingly obvious.

"And did Mister Loughran get a picture back?" The doctor asked, jokingly, placing her drink onto the table so she couldn't have anymore accidents. 

"Nobody ever gets a picture back." Rose laughed. 

"I have enough evidence against that statement to say it's a lie." Luisa smirked as she spun back around, taking up her previous position, leaning against the table. 

"Nobody ever gets a picture back, except you." The tall woman corrected her previous statement, returning the smirk and poured herself a glass of water. 

"I thought I was the one on sobriety?" Luisa nudged Rose. 

"And I'm supporting you." She answered, handing Luisa a fresh glass of water and clinking them together. 

"You don't need to do that, Ro." 

"I want to." Her voice sounded serious yet her intentions were solely based on her love for Luisa.

The brunette nodded thankfully. 

"Stick with me tonight, I don't want to deal with this by myself and most of these people require more will power than I can exert." Rose spoke. 

"Deal." Luisa laughed, following Rose as she went to mingle with some more of the guests. 

\-----------------------------------

"Yes, eight months now." Luisa faked a smile, this was the fourth time she had been forced to have this conversation tonight. 

'How long have you been sober?' Had been thrown back and fourth more than a volleyball, along with Luisa's brain. 

Sensing this, Rose changed the subject. 

"So Mrs Kane, I hear your daughter moved to India?" 

After a few more minutes of conversation, the two women excused themselves to speak to some other people. 

They had been there for 4 hours now and there was still no sign of Emilio.

"You okay?" The redhead asked Luisa as they walked away, understanding that it must be both frustrating and upsetting that people continuously ask her about her alcoholism. 

"I'm okay." The brunette replied with a small smile, moving closer to Rose. 

"Just remember we are all proud of you, Lu. You've done amazingly." Rose said, gently squeezing Luisa's hand before letting go of it again. 

The Doctor knew that this was true, Rafael was happy that Luisa had stopped drinking and so was her Father, but Rose was the one who had been there to support her through all of it, when she used to be drunk on the floor, crying over nothing or everything, Rose was the one at her side, never her brother, never her dad and never even her wife. 

Just as she thought of Allison, her phone rang again, Rose had noticed it going off all night and hadn't yet commented on it, but now she was curious. 

"Who are you so popular with, hm?" She nudged Luisa with her elbow as she had done to her earlier. 

"Allison wants me to take her back." Lu replied, honestly. 

"Are you going to take her back?" Rose replied, her tone was more jealous than she would have liked. 

The brunette raised her eyebrow before replying. 

"She cheated on me, Rose."

"So that's a no?" Rose replied. 

"That's a no." The petite woman reassured. 

The redhead nodded in satisfaction, part of her wanted to explain how she was right, how Luisa should pick her, not Allison, but she knew it wasn't possible and she also knew she couldn't lose the game, not now. 

"Darling!" The women heard as a man wandered over to them, arms open. 

"Dad!" Luisa chimed back. 

"I'm so glad you could make it." Emilio smiled, taking a position next to his wife and wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her ass. 

"Hello my dear." He spoke, placing a gentle kiss onto Rose's cheek, she feigned a smile.

"Hello, we have been missing you." She replied. It wasn't entirely a lie, if Emilio was there then they would at least have a chance to sit down and talk to each other instead of having to mingle with guests, and by they, she meant her and Luisa. 

"Well, my love, I was busy booking us two a holiday to Paris." 

"What's the occasion?" Rose replied, wondering what it is that she could have forgotten. 

"There is no occasion, we will be in Paris for 5 months, leaving tonight." Emilio said, casually as ever. 

"Five months?!" Luisa couldn't help but exclaim. 

The redhead looked at Luisa and then back at Emilio. 

"Darling, don't you think that's a rather long time for a pointless trip." 

"Of course it isn't!" Emilio began once again, "we deserve a well earned break, besides, we might find a place there where we can settle down." 

Luisa felt her heart in her mouth, her Father was going to move away with the love of her life to Paris and they might not come back? That just wasn't what she wanted to hear, not now, not ever. 

Rose could see this agitation within Luisa and spoke once again. 

"Dear, we should have talked about this, I don't want to move to Paris Emilio, I'm happy with my life here, I'm making good progress with the Marbella." Her voice had a sense of seriousness about it as she explained her view on the situation in hand.

"You always said you loved Paris, you wanted to go there for our honeymoon." Her husband sounded shocked that Rose did not want to pack up and move to Europe. 

"I like it as a holiday, not as a lifestyle." 

"Well moving is out of the question then, but the 5 months is a necessity, I can't get it refunded." Emilio spoke, as though he were trying to regain power over his wife. 

Rose knew that what she said next would risk everything. If Emilio didn't like what she was about to say then everything she worked for could crumble, but the bought of not seeing Luisa for 5 months hurt her. She was willing to risk it for Luisa.

"Then you'll have to take Rafael, go to Paris, have fun, and I'll look after the hotel. You always said that you wanted to take him on holiday, now is your chance." 

Luisa took in a deep breath, hoping her father would just simply agree and move on. 

"I can't take my son to Paris! It's for us, you and I. Non negotiable." 

That statement left Rose speechless, she couldn't push him too far but she didn't want to go for 5 months. 

"Then I'll pack my things now." Was all the redhead could utter out. 

She placed her drink down absentmindedly and wandered out towards the lift, in a sort of trance. 

Once she made her way up to her room she pulled out a suitcase from under their bed, filled it with a mass of clothes and necessities and made her way to the bathroom to fetch some toiletries when she heard the door open and close again.

"I'll be out in a minute, Emilio, just let me pack these last things." She didn't raise her voice too loud due to the fear of it cracking and her breaking down in tears. 

She received no reply, but the bathroom door opened. 

Rose looked over at the door and saw Luisa, mascara running down her cheeks, her pony tail now not so polished. 

"Oh, Lu." The criminal said, sympathetically, walking over to her and embracing her into a hug. 

"You can't go, not for five months, I need you." Luisa whimpered, her hands wrapping around Rose's neck. 

"I need you too." Rose whispered back.

"Then why didn't you put up a fight?" The brunette let her arms drop to her side, stepping out of the hug and turning away from Rose. 

"You have to make compromises marriages, Luisa, you know that." 

"What compromise was made exactly, Rose? You just went with it." Her voice became laced with anger about the situation now. 

"Well I got the idea of living there out of his mind didn't I?" Rose's voice remained calmer than Luisa's, yet she was also annoyed. 

"Why don't you just go live there, hm? Have your perfect marriage, with your fancy cars and all your wealth, you'll probably have another kid and live a new fucking life, you'll both-" 

Luisa's voice was cut off by Rose. 

"Because I love you Luisa!" She practically shouted, "I love you." 

Luisa was taken back in shock, they had said they had feelings for each other, but they had never said that they love each other, they had avoided the word for as long as possible. 

"Fuck the game." The Doctor crashed her lips against Rose's, already tugging at her dress, she knew they didn't have a lot of time. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

"Rose, darling, can I come in?" 

Less time than she anticipated. 

"Fuck." Rose whispered to both herself and Luisa, tugging her dress back on and fixing her hair before shouting back, "come in." 

"So nice of you to help your step mum pack, Lu." Emilio smiled, pecking her on the cheek. 

"No problem, I'm gonna go anyway, have fun on your trip!" Luisa's voice, like Rose's , was on the verge of breaking. 

Emilio said his goodbyes and Rose followed Luisa towards the door. 

"Bye Rose," she reached up to give her a peck on the cheek, "I love you too." She whispered in her ear. 

"You owe me a month." Rose whispered back into hers, a grin on her face but a tear also tracing down her cheek.

Luisa wiped away the tear and smiled. 

"I'll miss you." She said. 

"I'll miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm now taking requests, so if you have any message me on tumblr 'lesbi-honest-about-this' :) 
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated !


End file.
